This invention relates to an illuminated bar for an advertising sign and more particularly to such a bar which is adapted to be mounted on an advertising sign to attract attention, such as by providing flashing lights or a light or lights which burn continuously.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates, it has been the usual practice to mount oppositely disposed flood lamps or spotlights along a supporting frame with the light bulbs actually projecting from the supporting frame. Since such bulbs are exposed to rain, many of the bulbs are broken when contacted by cold rainwater or the like. Also, since the outwardly projecting light bulb tapers inwardly toward its socket, water tends to run alongside the outer surface of the bulb to the socket, thereby making it extremely dangerous to change the light bulbs while it is raining. Not only are flood lights expensive but they consume a considerable amount of energy. This is especially true in view of the fact that, with prior art signs, a separate floodlight is required for directing light at each side from which the sign is viewed. Also, since spot and flood lamps are expensive, thievery has been a problem. In many cases, the operators of such prior art advertising signs have placed guard members around the lamps to prevent thievery. Another problem encountered with prior art advertising signs has been the fact that the electrical bulbs or lamps have been mounted in a horizontal plane whereby the light emitted therefrom passes in a generally horizontal plane toward the viewers. Over a long period of use, such horizontally mounted bulbs often become loose whereby the circuit is broken. Some illuminated bars are mounted on movable trailer signs and while being towed the horizontally mounted lamps will often break off at the tapered neck.